In the sphere of packaging of measured quantities of materials, in particular unitary measured quantities, conventional practice calls for packaging the liquid or pasty substances in small cushions which can be cut or torn in order to allow access to the liquid or pasty material. Patent No. EP-A-0 178 918 describes a form of tearable packaging for liquid or pasty substance which results from the development of this type of packaging. As regards packaging of individual solid objects, in particular drug packaging, the packaging is conventionally produced using a sheet of formable material comprising compartments in which the objects to be packaged are placed, and the compartments are sealed by attaching the surface of the formable sheet which extends away form the compartments to a sheet of material, which, since it has a lesser resistance than the formable sheet, can be torn by crushing said compartment and exerting pressure on the object contained therein.